


In search of silver lining ( we found gold ) [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: It was an honor to make an art for such, I would say, surprising and unexpected fic.With her usual graceful writing Swansaloft  really created a story that would not only make you laugh but also think and feel deeply and as an artist I feel blessed to be part of this collaboration .I hope, you dear readers, would enjoy the fic as much as I did and I hope I did it justice with my work.





	In search of silver lining ( we found gold ) [ ART ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swansaloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansaloft/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in search of silver linings (we discovered gold)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938077) by [swansaloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansaloft/pseuds/swansaloft). 



> It was an honor to make an art for such, I would say, surprising and unexpected fic.  
> With her usual graceful writing Swansaloft really created a story that would not only make you laugh but also think and feel deeply and as an artist I feel blessed to be part of this collaboration .  
> I hope, you dear readers, would enjoy the fic as much as I did and I hope I did it justice with my work.

 

Cover art for 

 **In search of silver linings ( we found gold )** by Swansaloft

 

[ **[full size](https://68.media.tumblr.com/833ad80c8638c2e932043e853adc86f7/tumblr_oujarhJ3wb1s50jflo1_r1_1280.jpg)** ]


End file.
